


making up for lost time

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf bingo! [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Lydia's original plan for the morning consisted of marking papers and enjoying the sunshine from the balcony.However, between the dreary weather and Jordan's early return from a law enforcement convention, that plan quickly changes.





	making up for lost time

**Author's Note:**

> this is the final fic in my Teen Wolf Bingo series, written for the 'Lydia/Parrish' square!

While Lydia's alarm says that it's eight o'clock in the morning, the gray, dreary light filtering through her curtains looks more like the weak rays of daybreak. 

She slides back the covers and gets out of bed just long enough to pull the curtains entirely back so that she can get a good look at outside. The sky is the color of steel wool and there are huge clouds on the horizon that look ready to burst with a thunderstorm at any moment. 

The sight sure puts a damper on her plans to spend her morning marking papers and enjoying the sunshine from the balcony. 

With a sigh, she collapses back on the bed and grabs her phone. She has a few emails in her faculty account waiting to be read, but since it's the weekend, those can wait a few hours. She's slept through six texts from Stiles, which is par for the course, but before she can bring up his messages, she freezes, trying to determine if what she's hearing is drifting up from the sidewalk or through the walls from the apartment next door. 

Before she can investigate, a voice that she knows all too well drifts down the hallway. 

"Lydia?" The voice is followed by footsteps that are deceptively quiet, considering who they belong to. "Are you awake?" 

"Just woke up," she answers as the bedroom door creaks open. Jordan steps inside carrying a plate loaded down with breakfast; mugs of still steaming coffee, a bowl of fresh cut fruit, eggs and toast. Effortlessly winding his way around the pieces of furniture dotting their room, he carefully lowers it onto Lydia's lap. 

"Thought you might be hungry," he says, settling down on the edge of the bed and brushing a piece of hair that's escaped her bun away from her face. 

"You thought right," she says, popping a raspberry into her mouth. There's a light dusting of sugar on it, and the sweetness explodes across her taste buds. "I thought you weren't back until tonight." 

"Figured no one would notice if I skipped out on the closing speeches," he replies, picking up his mug of black coffee. "Three days is more than long enough for a convention." 

"You're not wrong." Lydia knows the problem all too well; some of the convention she's invited to run for a week or more, and even though they're definitely valuable chances for networking and catching up with her colleagues from around the world, she's usually ready to head home by the second day. "I hope it wasn't a total waste of time." 

"It wasn't," he says with a slight shrug and a soft smile. Leaning in until his lips are just brushing her forehead, he adds, "But I'm definitely glad to be home." 

"Me too," Lydia murmurs in agreement, tilting her head up and pressing her lips against his. She doesn't exactly intend for it to be any more than a quick peck, but when he tilts his head and leans further into the kiss, she moves her hand away from the breakfast tray and slides it into his short hair. Thankfully, before the food can spill across the floor, the weight of the tray disappears off her lap, and when she cracks her eyes open for a moment, it's just in time to see Jordan maneuver it to the floor with one hand, which he then drops to the curve of Lydia's hip. 

Even though it smells amazing, and the one raspberry she had awakened her hunger, Lydia thinks that breakfast can wait a little longer. 

She has some lost time to make up for first.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
